


a man admired

by pumyra



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, either way they're p cute, is it stahl/kennex or kennex/stahl???, valerie (briefly) ruminates on john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/pumyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—A lot of people think John Kennex is nothing to look up to. Valerie doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a man admired

**Author's Note:**

> um kennex and stahl are super cute?? so i had to (try to) write something. very short. pointless. and probably not the greatest either (wrote it at midnight real quick) but here it is...!

**Almost Human © FOX**

**title:** a (broken) man admired  
**summary:** —and maybe this is why she looks up to him.

 

* * *

— ** _hero, [n.]:_** _a man admired for his noble qualities; one that shows great courage._

* * *

Valerie is in awe of John Kennex, from the very first time she lays eyes on him.

She knows it's silly and naïve to be so starstruck by him, especially since a lot of people would (and _do)_ say he is nothing to look up to.

He's flawed and broken. He messes up, really badly sometimes, but he doesn't let it stop him. He falls but stands up strong. He is kind, under his prickly exterior and seeming indifference. He spends most of his time ignoring orders and disregarding protocol, and risks his own safety in order to help people.

He does a lot of things wrong but he does all of them for the right reasons.

And maybe this is why Valerie looks up to him; because at the end of the day John is a hero.


End file.
